Muzyka Śmierci
Wyszedłem przed budynek by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Stojąc w zimnie i deszczu, biorąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy uznałem, że to mi nie pomoże się uspokoić, dlatego też wyciągnąłem papierosa z paczki i go zapaliłem. Smród palonej trutki na szczury, jak zwykł nazywać mój świętej pamięci jedyny syn. Zapach papierosów, rozszedł się niewielkim obłokiem dookoła mnie. Wciągając i wypuszczając przyszłą przyczynę mojego raka płuc czułem jak robię się coraz mniej spięty, coraz mniej zdenerwowany. Zaczynałem się uspokajać. Byłem przecież najbogatszym człowiekiem w powiecie, więc spokojnie mogłem sobie kupić nowego Ipada. A teraz będę musiał popracować bez muzyki w uszach. Zadowolony i całkowicie rozluźniony odwróciłem się na piętach i ruszyłem do budynku, który liczni obywatele naszego miasta nazywali kostnicą, a ja domem. ***Mój dziadek, pewną lukę w miejscowej gospodarce, którą szybko zajął i rozwinął. Wcześniej był tylko stróżem nocnym na cmentarzu, jednakże było mu za mało adrenaliny, więc założył dom pogrzebowy tuż przy samej bramie cmentarnej. Mój ojciec natomiast rozwinął idee swego ojca i dobudował krematorium, prosektorium, zakład kamieniarski i strażnicę dla strażników cmentarnych. W ten oto sposób zyskałem monopol na usługi związane z odejściem naszych bliski i dalekich na bliżej nieokreślony wieczny spoczynek. Można by było pomyśleć, że mieszkanie tak blisko cmentarza oraz prowadzenia takich usług od małego dziecka źle wpłynie na moje zdrowie, zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne. O inteligencji nie wspominając. Jednak od małego przystosowany do pomocy w firmie rozwinąłem się na dużego i muskularnego mężczyznę. Dzięki towarzyszeniu pracownikom podczas sekcji i odnowy ciał po wypadkach w wieku ośmiu lat znałem anatomię człowieka lepiej niż niejeden chirurg. Współpatrolując ze strażnikami cmentarz nauczyłem się widzieć w ciemności niemalże tak dobrze jak kot. Czytając inskrypcje na nagrobkach nauczyłem się czytać, dodawać i odejmować nauczyłem się na datach narodzin i śmierci. Znałem łacinę, grekę, niemiecki i rosyjski. Owszem w niewielkim stopniu, były to zdania typu: „Był dobrym ojcem”, „Niechaj jego ciało spoczywa w pokoju, na wieki wieków”, ale dalsze zaprzestanie poznawanie tychże języków wynikało to z tego, że nie chciałem się uczyć. Natomiast z historii byłem najlepszy. I wszystko to w wieku dziesięciu lat, zanim poszedłem do szkoły. I co chyba najważniejsze, mając styczność ze śmiercią codziennie, a nawet kilka razy, nauczyłem się nie bać. Niczego. Ludzie boją się czegoś, klaunów, klaksonów, samolotów, wody, ale w ostatecznych rachunku boją się nie samej esencji przedmiotu, lecz tego, że może ich zabić. Boją się śmierci. Nauczyłem się i nauczono mnie, że śmierć to błahostka w porównaniu z życiem. Wszedłem do kostnicy i podszedłem do stołu sekcyjnego. Odkąd skończyłem studia medyczne i zostałem patologiem byłem jednym z najlepszych koronerów kraju. Przysyłali mi ciała nawet z drugiego województwa bym określił, co, gdzie i kiedy zabiło nieszczęśnika. Pochyliłem się nad martwym ciałem i fachowo oceniłem, że martwy jest od trzech tygodni oraz że ktoś mu pomalował paznokcie czerwonym lakierem. Zawołałem: - Alicja! Jagoda! Do mnie! Obie dziewczynki, jedna w wieku jedenastu lat, w krótkich blond włosach i o oceanicznych oczach, a druga mająca osiem wiosen na karku, dumna posiadaczka rudego warkocza i jadeitowych oczu , zbiegły po schodach do kostnicy. Gniewnym głosem zapytałem; - Która z was pomalowała panu Gruzińskiego paznokcie? Obie dziewczynki zaczęły kontemplować podłogę. -Lepiej się przyznajcie bo żadna z was nie pójdzie na dziewiątą piętnaście. - Alicja spojrzała na mnie przerażona. Wiedziałem już która. - Dobra. Jagoda masz szlaban na nutellę. Jagoda spojrzała na mnie z radością. Nawet jakbym jej kazał oglądać całą „Modę na sukces” poczułaby radość jeśli alternatywą byłby zakaz wyjścia o dziewiątej piętnaście. - Lekcje odrobiłyście? - Tak. - To dobrze. Wracajcie do pokoju. - A nie możemy zostać? Uśmiechnąłem się. Były takie same jak ja w ich wieku. Kiwnąłem głową. Dziewczynki zapiszczały radośnie, podbiegły do przeciwnej ściany i przysunęły sobie krzesła do stołu sekcyjnego. Widok nagiego mężczyzny ich nie zgorszył. Na cmentarzu widziały gorsze rzeczy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy rozpoczęliśmy sekcję. Niestety zdążyliśmy tylko otworzyć klatkę piersiową, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Felek, jeden z strażników nocnych dzwonił. Westchnąłem i odebrałem, w głębi ducha obiecując sobie, że zajmę się denatem kwadrans po dziewiątej wieczorem. - Mamy problem - Jaki? - Grupka dzieciaków siedzi w trzecim sektorze. Wyglądają poważnie. - Jak bardzo? - Mają kilka szpadli i są ubrani na czarno. - Sataniści- Zakląłem w duchu. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek daje tyle wspaniałych możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego i duchowego, ale i tak, nadal pojawiali się osobnicy niedorozwinięci umysłowo, którzy myśleli, że jak zakłócą wieczny spoczynek to czeka ich nagroda od Lucyfera. - Ci sami, co zawsze? - Tak. Co zrobić? - Nie przeganiaj ich. Mam tego dość. Niech uciekają stąd w podskokach. - Dwudziesta pierwsza piętnaście, tak? – Uśmiech, jaki musiał zakwitnąć na jego ustach musiał być od ucha do ucha. No po prostu musiał. ***Spojrzałem na zegarek. Brakowało jeszcze piętnastu minut to tej magicznej chwili. Ja, Alicja i Jagoda siedzieliśmy za jednym z grobów, kilka pomników dalej od grupki dzieciaków bawiących się w satanistów. Uśmiechaliśmy się wszyscy. Zapowiadała się przednia zabawa. Większość strażników przyszła popatrzeć na to, co się dzieje, widziałem, że kilku ma ze sobą kamery na podczerwień. Pewnie nagrywali filmik dla dziennej straży i zmiany. W mojej firmie pracowało tysiąc sześciuset ludzi i na pewno każdy będzie chciał zobaczyć grupkę smarkaczy uciekających z prędkością, której by się nie powstydził Usian Bolt. Albo pocisk z pistoletu. W końcu nadeszła wspomniana chwila. Z wszystkich głośników zainstalowanych na terytorium martwych ludzi poleciała muzyka. Konkretniej „Highway to Hell” zespołu AC/DC. Dziewczynki zachichotały widząc jak jeden z niedoszłych satanistów trzymając w jednej ręce krzyż a w drugiej martwego kota, krzycząc, że wyrzeka się Boga, zostaje zagłuszony i ogłuszony pierwszymi akordami gitary oraz słowami: „Living easy, loving free”, jak opuszcza kota i krzyż i wykrzywia twarz w grymasie przerażenia. Gdy piosenka doszła do refrenu wszystkie płyty pobliskich grobów zaczęły się unosić. Dzieciaki widząc to wzięły nogi za pas i ruszyły najkrótszą drogą do wyjścia. Niestety pewna część strażników, która tam stała naciągnęła sznurek i nasi niedoszli sataniści upadli. Aż się popłakałem obserwując jak próbują nieudolnie wstać. Mimo że byli ode mnie jakieś trzydzieści metrów już i tak czułem że będzie trzeba po nich posprzątać. Brązowe smugi jakie zostawiali po sobie tylko to potwierdzały. ***Przesunąłem płytę od grobu pani Bożenki i podałem jej pomocną dłoń ze słowami: - Dobry wieczór. Jak się spało? - Oh, dziękuje Ci za pomoc i dobry wieczór. Ciężko, bo pani Zosia obok cały dzień słuchała Fogga i do mnie docierało... - Naprawdę? Współczuję. – przytaknąłem głową, zaskoczony. Między grobem pani Bożenki a pani Zosi był metr i to było naprawdę dziwne. – Na szczęście dzisiaj w tym sektorze puszczamy pieśni wojskowe na specjalne życzenia pana pułkownika. - Naprawdę? To świetnie kochanieńki. A pan pułkownik gdzie? - Tam gdzie zawsze - Dziękuję. Spojrzałem na dziarską staruszkę, jak raźnym krokiem ruszyła na spotkanie ze swym oblubieńcem. Była dowodem, że miłość wszędzie się pojawi. Nawet u stuletnich ludzi nie żyjących od trzydziestu. Dopiero po chwili zarejestrowałem, że coś mi zostało w ręce. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie. No tak. Świetnie. Obdarłem dłoń starszej pani ze skóry. Szlag. Z pobliskiego głośnika rozległo się: „Witaj, sektorze piąty! Dzisiaj na specjalne życzenia pułkownika Wojtyńskiego zagramy pieśni patriotyczne. Pierwszą piosenką dzisiaj jest znana wszystkich Rota”. Uśmiechnąłem się. Wszystko było idealne. Zapaliłem papierosa i ruszyłem na spotkanie z moją rodziną. Idąc, witając się z ludźmi martwymi i żywymi, odpowiadając im na dzień dobry wsłuchiwałem się w muzykę, która rozlegała się na całym cmentarzu. Każdego wieczora budziła ona martwych do życia. Pozwala im na spokojną egzystencję. Aż do świtu, gdy ze względów bezpieczeństwa wracali oni do grobów. Minąłem sektor czwarty, gdzie spoczywający tańczyli fokstrota, dość zabawny widok wpół przegniłe ciała tańczące szybki taniec, efekt był tylko jeden i powodował on wściekłość ekip sprzątających. Kiwnąłem głową Felkowi, który witał się ze swoją zmarłą żoną. Miłość. Kobieta nie żyła od ponad roku i mimo najlepszej konserwacji i balsamizacji jaką mogliśmy jej dać, to zdarzały się sytuacje, że coś jej odpadło. W dodatku cuchnęła niemiłosiernie. Jak cały cmentarz podczas wieczorów. No, ale poświęcenie węchu warte było. Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż zdarzą wejść do grobu zanim na dobre zaczną się kochać. Ruszyłem dalej, przywitałem grupę przedszkolaków, którzy spłonęli podczas pożaru przedszkola pół roku temu, dałem im kilka cuksów i przystanąłem obok czarnej postaci z kosą. Staliśmy chwilę aż w końcu Śmierć wyciągnęła z otworów na uszy słuchawki (usłyszałem nuty Black Sabbath) i powiedziała: - Wiesz, że nie mogę przymykać oczu na to, prawda? Westchnąłem. Wiedziałem, że w końcu tutaj trafi. - Oni mają być martwi przyjacielu. Kiwnąłem głową. - Dlatego oddasz mi flet - Nie możesz. Dziadek go wygrał. - Oszukiwał. - Nie. Po prostu nie powiedział ci wszystkich zasad gry w makao. - To to samo. Zamilkłem. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to nadejdzie. - Ale, że tak dobrze dbasz o martwych pozwolę ci go zatrzymać do dzisiaj, do świtu. Przekaż swoim ludziom. Ostatnia noc. ***''dni później'' Zapaliłem papierosa i się uśmiechnąłem. Mogło być gorzej. Śmierć odeszła, biznes kwitł w najlepsze. Wszystko było idealne. Spojrzałem przez okno do kostnicy. Nikt, o ile by nie znał prawdy, nie powiedziałby, że szkielet na piedestale to Śmierć.Każdy by powiedział że to manekin, realistycznie odwzorowujący układ kostny człowieka. Podniosłem radio do wysokości ust i powiedziałem: - Ryszard ogarnąłeś wszystko? Odpowiedział prawie natychmiast: - Tak. - Jakieś problemy? - Praktycznie nie. Ta kosa jest bardzo lekka, życiomierze mieszczą się w kieszeni i zasadę teleportacji też już całkowicie opanowałem. - A więc jesteś pewny, że dasz radę zastąpić naszą koleżankę? - Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. - No to powodzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zapowiadała się naprawdę cudowna noc. - Szefie? Szefie? Szefie? - Zabrzmiał głos pełny paniki z radia. Rozpoznałem Gracjana, strażnika z sektora pierwszego. - Słucham Cię? - Coś się dzieje z martwymi... Westchnąłem. Znowu sektor pierwszy. - Co tym razem? - Zaatakowali Radka i jego ekipę. Znowu pan Strassbaum. Przeklęte szkopy. Niektórzy nie umieją nawet po śmierci sobie odpuścić. - Zezwalam na użycie ostrej amunicji. Sektor pierwszy był sektorem gdzie chowaliśmy więźniów, przestępców, niemieckich i rosyjskich żołnierzy z drugiej i pierwszej wojny światowej i innych. W sumie każdego co nie umiał odpuścić i sprawiał problemy po swojej śmierci. Dlatego też strażnicy nosili tam broń palną z ostrą amunicją i mieli obowiązek użyć jej jeśli martwi podeszli do ogrodzenia na odległość bliższą niż trzy metry. Patroli nie było, jedyne co było to strażnice, które w dzień dla mieszkańców niedaleko miasteczka wyglądały jak mauzolea. - Gracjan, przekaż dziennej zmianie, że pan Stassbaum idzie do kremacji, dobrze? - Jasne. Huk wystrzału z niedaleka powiedział mi, że coś się dzieje. Był to sektor trzeci.Potem kolejny z sektora drugiego. I piątego. Czwarty. Jedenasty. I nawoływania przez radio - Szefie, coś się dzieje.. - Szefie, atakują nas! - Przegryźli krtań Jackowi! - Odpieramy ich! - Jest ich za dużo. Wyłączyłem radio w momencie gdy meldunki zmieniły się we wrzaski. Ale to nie pomogło... Wrzaski zaczęły się rozlegać z całego cmentarza. W szoku biegnę do domu, gdzie dziewczynki siedziały i uczyły się z moją zmarłą żoną. Wbiegłem do pokoju. Scena jak z horroru. Moja żona oraz Alicja klęczały nad Jagodą która leżała nieruchomo na podłodze. Alicja właśnie odrywała kawał mięsa z szyi swojej siostry, gdy wchodziłem do pokoju. Moja żona podniosła głowę. W jej oczach czaił się głód.Zareagował instynkt. Szybko zamknąłem drzwi. Z dołu dobiegały odgłosy strzelaniny. I trzaśniecie drzwiami. Szybko zakluczyłem pokój i pokonując łzy w oczach zbiegłem na dół. Felek i kilku innych strażników tarasowało właśnie drzwi główne. Inni barykadowali okna. Krzyknąłem: - Co tu się kurwa dzieje?! Felek spojrzał na mnie i stanął na baczność. Zignorowałem rosnącą plamę krwi na jego kroczu i wysłuchałem meldunku: - Nie wiemy. Wszyscy martwi zaczęli atakować naszych ludzi. Gryźć i drapać. Byłem z żoną akurat, gdy ta nagle zaczęła mnie gryźć. Cudem udało mi się uciec z grobu. Mówię ci tam jest rzeźnia. Wszyscy zimni atakują ciepłych, dlatego też niewiele myśląc przybiegłem tutaj zgarniając chłopaków i broń ze zbrojowni. Zaszokowany usiadłem na stopniach.Schowałem głowę w dłoniach. Miałem nadzieję, że to tylko sen. Mruknąłem tylko: - Na górze są dwa… Chłopaki ruszyli do przodu. Bądź co bądź byli twardzi i elastyczni. Może nie byli przygotowani na taki obrót spraw ale wiedzieli co mają robić. Skoro coś chciało nas zabić, należało to zabić pierwsze.Wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do dowódcy dziennej zmiany, Kamila. Odebrał po kilkunastu sygnałach, wściekły: - Czego? - Zbieraj chłopaków i broń! - Konkurencja? - Nie mam pojęcia. Macie się zebrać przed bramą główną piętnaście minut po świcie, jasne? - Wszyscy? - Tak. I każdy ma mieć tyle amunicji, że ma się pod nią uginać jasne?! - Ok. - I niech ekipy sprzątające dzisiaj nie przychodzą! - Ok. Po kilku minutach włączyłem radio i wywołując każdy sektor po kolei, przełączyłem na sektor pierwszy i spytałem: - Sektor pierwszy, jak tam? Na szczęście odpowiedział mi Gracjan: - O, fajnie, że odpowiadasz. - Jak sytuacja? - Tylko jedna strażnica wytrzymała. Martwi się przedostali do innych przez katakumby. No tak. Mauzoleum Gracjana miało być dopiero podłączane do systemu katakumb. - Ilu przetrwało? - Cała drużyna. - A amunicja? - Niewiele. Ale za chwilę będzie świtać. - Wiem. Dlatego wtedy przystąpimy do masowej kremacji. - Co? - Tylko baza główna i wy przetrwaliście. Nie mamy kontaktu z nikim więcej. Nie możemy pozwolić by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, jasne? - Tak jest! – słyszałem w jego głosie żal i zrozumienie. Mi samemu było ciężko pogodzić się z takową sytuacją. Ale trzeba było. W końcu ustało dobijanie do drzwi i do okien. Nastąpił świt. Zawsze wracali do grobów. Sam dziadek to mówił, że na równi ze świtem wracali do grobów. To była zasada numer jeden. Zasada numer dwa brzmiała, że nie mogą przekroczyć progu cmentarza.Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i podeszliśmy do otwartego grobu. Zaniepokojony, jak cała reszta, wycelowałem shoutguna w grób i spojrzałem do niego. Nic nie było. Pusty. Zaszokowany spojrzałem po ekipie. Podchodziliśmy do kolejnych grobów. Wszystkie były puste. W międzyczasie przyszedł Gracjan ze swoją ekipą. Powiedział tyle: - U nas też pusto. Po drodze też... - Mhm. - Co gorsze poznikały trupy naszych ludzi! - Mhm… Zamyślony nie słuchałem go zbyt uważnie. Po chwili uniosłem radio i powiedziałem powoli: - Ryszard, jesteś? Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Zmartwiony obróciłem się i podszedłem do kostnicy. Z miasteczka jechała cała kolumna wozów. Kamil jechał na pomoc. Wszedłem do kostnicy.Śmierć nadal wisiała na swoim miejscu. Obok niej stał Ryszard. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Ze mną się nie zaczyna. Ratuj. Po czym zawisł na stojaku a Śmierć pojawiła się w jego miejscu. Zaskoczony spojrzałem na nią i zapytałem: - Co teraz? - Widzisz… Chciałeś mnie powstrzymać to masz tego efekt. - Hm? - Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Kiwnąłem głową. Wyszedłem przed kostnicę. Moi ludzie w sile tysiąca stu stali przede mną. Ich dowódcy a moi zastępcy, Kamil, Gracjan i Felek podeszli do mnie i zapytali się co się dzieje. Odpowiedziałem na tyle głośno by wszyscy usłyszeli: - Znacie filmy takie jak „Świt żywych trupów”, „World War Z” czy chociażby „Jestem legendą”? Kiwnęli głową. Kilkudziesięciu ludzi z tyłu mruknęło swoje odpowiedzi. - No to właśnie mamy identyczną sytuację jak w tych filmach... Kategoria:Opowiadania